Just Playin a Game
by Lil' Deville
Summary: Vince thinks Triple H should up his sex appeal by getting a female valet. TripleHOC
1. Vince's Idea

**Just Playin a Game**

**Summary: **Vince thinks Triple H should up his sex appeal by getting a female valet.

"What, are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. We feel that your character is just a little too...hard, I think upping your sex appeal is just what we need to do." The Chairman replied with a broad smile.

"But why me? Why not Cena?" The self-proclaimed Cerebral Assassin asked crossing his arms over his muscular chest and leaning back into the leather chair.

"John Cena is gonna be turning heel in the upcoming months," spoke up Shane McMahon. "Having a valet wouldn't go with his heel turn and since your gonna be turning face soon, we think it would be perfect."

"Plus, seeing as Edge is a heel and has Lita as his valet, putting one with cena would just be copying them." added Vince.

"Aren't you basically copying them by putting one with me?"

"Okay, that's enough Triple H. Your getting a valet and that's final, we'll be holding auditions for a potential girl in a couple of weeks."

"Why can't Stephanie do it?"

"Because she's pregnant. Stephanie already has enough things to do on the Smackdown! brand, being your valet will only add to her busy schedule." Explained Shane.

Triple H rose from the chair, "This sucks." He stated before making his way out.

Shane turned to his father, "He'll come around." The two flinched as they heard the door slam shut.

A sigh escaped the chairman's mouth. "In the long run, Paul will thank us."

Vince and Shane shook their heads before getting back to their work.

_**Somewhere in Detroit 2 weeks later**_

"Come on Brazil or we're gonna be late for work."

"Just a second Amber, I can't find my jacket." Said brazil while she searched through her closet. "Ah-ha." she smiled as she pulled out the leather coat.

"You ready now?" Amber asked walking up to her.

Brazil slipped on the jacket, "Yeah." Amber grabbed the newspaper off of the couch before the two head outside to their car.

"I'm tellin' you girl, we gotta get another job. 6:30 is too early to be getting up for work." Stated amber as brazil started the car, she turned on the heater to warm them up.

"We don't have a choice, we need the money." Brazil responded.

"You know we can just call Gail, she can get us a hook up on TNA."

"I'm not really into the wrestling scene Ams." brazil explained while trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"But we can make more money and be on t.v."

"No Amber, I'm happy where I'm at. Now let's just try to get through this day without any problems, unlike yesterday." Brazil glanced at her friend who was pouting, her head rested against the window.

"It's not my fault, she should have never touched my ass." Amber snapped.

"She was just trying to read the words on the back of your pants, you didn't have to back hand her...3 times." Smiling, brazil parked the car in the parking lot. The two got out and headed into the mall.

"Oh my god." Brazil turned around to see her friend focused on the piece of newspaper she had.

"What." Amber looked up and turned the paper around so she could read it, brazil squinted her eyes so she could see it better. "Would you like to be a diva in the WWE? We will be holding auditions for a potential diva to valet WWE superstar Triple H!" She read. Below were the places the auditions were being held, on the list was Detroit, Michigan.

"Well." Amber spoke up waiting for an answer.

Brazil shrugged, "What's your point?"

"Hello, you should audition."

"No." She stated simply.

"Why not?" Amber whined.

"I told you I'm not into the wrestling scene."

"But this is your chance, you always told me you dream of seeing yourself on t.v., of being a star. This could be it."

"But I don't really feel like standing behind a whole bunch of girls Ams."

Amber looked back down at the paper. "It says that you can send in a picture along with some things about yourself; personality, features, skills, education, talents." Brazil stared at her friend with the I-don't-know look. "Please, just try it."

Brazil groaned. "Alright, I'll do it, but I doubt I'll get picked out of like a million girls." Amber smirked and handed brazil the newspaper.

"You never know, you just might." she said before walking past her. Brazil glanced at the paper again before following her friend into Foot Locker to begin their work.


	2. We've Found Her

**Just Playin a Game**

**Summary: **Vince thinks Triple H should up his sex appeal by getting a female valet.

"Sup Brazil." Greeted a young boy as he walked into the store. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans and a backwards white cap.

"Hi, Jonathan." Brazil greeted back. She paused for a second before narrowing her eyes at the boy. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in school?"

Jonathan shrugged, "I felt like ditchin today."

She rolled her eyes, "You know you're gonna get in trouble with your brother if he finds out you've ditched school 2 weeks in a row, you could get expelled." Jonathan shrugged once again and looked around.

"My brother doesn't care, plus he already knows. Anyway, is Amber here?"

"Yeah she's in the back, why?"

"I wanted to see if she caught Raw last night, Triple H was owning that show." John said hopping onto the counter. Brazil paused from putting the money in the cash register and turned to him.

"You know Triple H?"

"I wish, but yeah I see him on t.v., he's like the coolest wrestler ever, at least in my opinion. Why do you ask?" Brazil grabbed the newspaper sitting on the shelf below her and handed it to him, he examined it for a moment. "A valet, awesome!"

"Amber thinks I should audition."

"You should." John agreed. "Didn't you say you always wanted to be on t.v.?"

"Well yeah, but-." John cut her off.

"But what? I bet if you auditioned you'd win. I mean let's face it, your gorgeous."

"That means so much coming from a 5th grade dropout." Brazil replied sarcastically. "I'm not all that."

"Brazil your super tall, curvy, your Russian accent shows when your upset and you're the only person I know with purple eyes." Explained john as he handed the paper back to her.

She laughed as she closed the register. Bending over brazil lifted up a medium sized box and set it in front of him. He gave it an awkward look.

"What's this?"

"Well unlike you, I remembered that your birthday is tomorrow, so I got you somethin." Brazil laughed as john quickly opened the box, he was blown away when he saw a pair of glowing white sneakers. It had his name written on them in colorful graffiti and small spinners on each side.

"Wow, thanks!" John hugged brazil.

"Welcome, now come on so we can find amber." The two left to the back room.

_**A few days later at a hotel in Detroit**_

Triple H combed a hand through his blond hair before running it down his face. He looked over at the man sitting at a desk looking over pictures of different women.

"Shane are we done yet?" Whined Trips. He heard a chuckle escape shane's mouth.

"No H, for the 7th time, now come on and help and maybe it'll go faster." Trips looked down on the bed he was laying on, piled and spread out in front of him were also pictures of various women.

"But it's like a zillion pictures here." He groaned. "How come Vince isn't helping?"

"He's down in Los Angeles with Stephanie looking for girls." Shane turned around in his chair to look at Hunter. "If it makes you feel any better, stephanie isn't to excited about this either."

"I didn't expect her to be." He responded picking up a few pics from the bed, he glanced through some. Each woman in the picture looked the same as the one before, frustrated triple h threw the pictures. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" Shane rolled his eyes as he continued reading the resumes of the women he was looking at.

As hunter rested his head in his hands something grabbed his attention. He pulled a particular picture from the pile and examined it, the first thing he saw was purple. _Purple eyes, purple, beautiful eyes._ Next was the smile, it looked so angelic and soft. Her other features were breathtaking, from her fiery red hair that would make Lita looked like a brunette, to her amazing body that could make Trish Stratus look anorexic.

"She's perfect." Hunter hopped off of the bed and ran up to Shane, he shoved the picture in his face. "This is it, she's the girl we've been looking for, look at her." Shane looked at the picture for a moment, he examined her features before looking at her resume.

Shane's lips went into an upside down smile, impressed with her credentials. "I like her, she's beautiful so I hope the fans will take a liking to her as well and her eyes, their-."

"Breathtaking yes I realize that, just call up Vince and tell him we've got our girl." A grin appeared on The Game's face. Shane rolled his eyes with a smile as he pulled out his cell and called his father.

"_Hello."_

"Hey dad it's me."

"_Oh hi Shane, is everything going alright?"_

"Yes everything is going great." Shane took the picture from Triple H and glanced at it, he smiled. "In fact, I think we may have just found our girl."

"_Oh really." _Shane looked at Triple H and the two smiled.

"Really."

"_Well what's the girls name?"_

"Brazil Miller."

**Could you guys please review and tell me if you like this story. Because I think it's good, but I want your opinion. _Deville_**


	3. I'm Hired?

**Just Playin a Game**

**Summary:** Vince thinks Triple H should up his sex appeal by getting a female valet.

**_3 days later at an apartment_** **_in Detroit_**

Brazil was in the kitchen fixing her a ham sandwich while Amber was taking a shower. She walked into the living room and plopped down comfortably on the couch, grabbing the remote, she turned on the television to watch VH1's "Behind the Music: TLC".

The fact that brazil hadn't got a call back from the auditions didn't bother her one bit, she knew they weren't gonna pick her. The only reason she did it was so amber could shut up and stop bugging her about it. As Brazil watched as footage of Left Eye burning her boyfriend's house showed, her phone rang.

She reached over beside her to answer it, her eyes and attention focused on the t.v. "Hello?"

"_Hi, may I speak to Ms. Miller."_

"This is she."

"_Oh hello. My name is Shane McMahon." _Because Brazil didn't watch wrestling like Jonathan and Amber, she was oblivious to who Shane McMahon really was.

"Hi Shane, what can I do for you?" On the other line shane was surprised at how calm she was being.

"_Um, well I received your resume and picture for the audition to be a valet in the WWE." _Brazil was now focused on the call.

"Really, you did?"

"_Yes I was very impressed with what you've done, and your features are phenomenal." complemented Shane._

Brazil blushed, she had never heard a man say those things about her, "Why thank you Mr. McMahon."

"_I would like to have you meet me for an interview, just to see if you're the real deal." _She could not believe this was happening, to her.

"Uh, sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"_Um, do you know the Starbucks on 34th street?"_

"Yeah, I live near there."

"_Me too, so that's perfect. How about we meet there tomorrow around noon?"_

"That's good for me, thank you very much Mr.McMahon."

"_Your most welcome, I look forward to meeting you. Good-bye Ms. Miller."_

"Bye." Brazil ended the call and rested her head on the back of the couch in shock. They had picked her, at least she hoped. "I can't believe it."

"I told you." Brazil turned around to be looking at Amber. She was dressed in sweat pants and a black tank top.

There was silence for a minute or two before both busted out screaming for joy.

_**The next day at the Detroit hotel**_

Shane was looking at himself in the mirror, he brushed off his black Armani suit before smirking at his reflection.

"Why can't I come?" Asked Triple H who was laying on the couch watching FastLane.

"Because I don't wanna just pick this girl because she looks good in some bra and panties. We have a lack of diva material on Raw, this could be our chance to really make something out of this girl."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked turning to him.

"Your gonna be a distraction."

"How so?"

"Because when I'm trying to ask her questions, she's gonna be too distracted seeing a waterfall of drool coming from your mouth."

"Screw you, I better meet her next time." The Game stated before turning back to the t.v. Shane rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and left.

Around ten minutes later Shane was walking into the Starbucks café. He made sure to wear sunglasses so nobody would recognized him, after looking around he finally spotted a woman sitting by herself at a far away table. She looked bored and was tracing her fingers over the brim of her drink, he casually walked over to her and had a seat.

"Ms. Miller I presume." He said with a smile. The woman looked up at the stranger.

"Um, yes. Are you Shane McMahon?" She asked.

"The one and only." He replied, the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." After Shane ordered a cappuccino, they began the interview. "So first things first, tell me about yourself." He asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm 26 years old, a college graduate and I've been a work-out instructor for the past 3 years."

_That explains that body._ "What about personality and talents?"

"Oh, well I'm really nice and I communicate well, I speak Spanish, Russian and French and really that's about it, there's nothing much to me."

Shane nodded as he finished his cappuccino, "Now it's time for questions. First off, have you wrestled before?"

Brazil shook her head, "No, I don't even watch it."

_That explains why she hasn't been acting like a crazed fan._ "Would you like to learn?"

"You mean learn to wrestle?"

"Yeah, see some of the divas that we have right now are what I like to call 'sex-toys'. They're not really meant to wrestle, just for eye candy." he explained. "I really want to make something out of you, truthfully I think you have great potential."

"Really?" he nodded. "Wow, thanks."

"One more thing...do you know how to work a sledgehammer?"

"Well I've used one before with my dad."

"Then that's it."

"Huh?" Brazil asked confused, she watched as shane rose to his feet.

"I'll be calling you in a few days to schedule your plane to meet with me and my dad in Connecticut."

"Wait a minute, does this mean I'm hired?"

"Let's just say this, welcome to the WWE."

**I hope you like this story so far, please review**


	4. Can I have your autograph?

**Just playin a Game**

**Summary: **Vince thinks Triple H should up his sex appeal by getting a female valet.

_**A few days later**_

"Oh I'm gonna miss you, girl." Amber said sadly as her friend continued to pack.

"It's only for four days, I'll be back before you can say T.I. is hot."

"T.I. is hot." Brazil looked at amber and laughed.

"I'll be back, I promise."

"Oh I'm so excited you got the job." Amber cheered happily. "I told you, you might get picked."

"Honestly I don't think I've got the job, yet. Shane said I'll be meeting with his father, now if all goes well, then maybe I'll get it."

"Alright then, well call me and tell me what happened with Vince okay. Oh, and get me an autograph."

Brazil laughed. "Fine, now come on, my plane leaves in an hour." After Amber finished helping brazil with her stuff, they left to the airport.

_**Days later in Vince McMahon's Office**_

"Where is she?" Triple H asked looking at his watch once again.

"Patience Hunter, she'll be here." Shane assured.

"Why do you want to meet her so badly?" Vince asked curiously.

_Because I wanna see if she's hotter in person. _"I just wanna see her, I mean if I'm gonna be having a girl around me 24/7 I wanna make sure she doesn't have any negative energy around her." He lied. Vince nodded in understandment.

"Hunter, I understand your feelings about this, but we're just trying to up your character a bit. I promise you, if the fans don't like her or if we don't feel she's right for the job, she's out the door.

_I doubt anyone will dislike her._ "Good." There was knock on the door suddenly.

"Come in." Vince said. The door opened and the young red-headed beauty walked in, she gave a nervous smile as she closed the door.

"Hello, I'm Brazil Miller." She introduced.

Vince smiled at her shyness, "Nice to finally meet you, please have a seat." He gestured to a chair next to Shane, she took it. "I've heard good things about you from my son shane over the past week Ms. Miller, he's really taking a liking to you."

"Really?" She turned to shane who blushed slightly.

"Yes and looking at you right now, I'm liking you already too." Brazil blushed. "Did you get the forms we sent you?"

"Yes I did." Brazil lifted the purse she was carrying off the floor and pulled out a few papers, she handed them to shane who handed them to Vince. He scanned over them quickly and turned back to the woman.

"We just wanna let you know that we're trying to maintain a calmness backstage with the superstars, so we wanna know do you work well with a lot of people?" Shane asked.

"Yes, you won't have any problems with me backstage."

"We hope not." Vince spoke up. "Now Shane has told me that you don't watch wrestling."

"That's true, my friend does though, but I haven't watch any shows with her."

"Well do you know who you'll be valeting?" Brazil shook her head, her red hair swinging from side to side.

"You'll be valeting me." Hunter finally spoke up, brazil turned to him not realizing he was in the room. _Damn he's fine._

"Pleasure to meet you...um, Triple H." She asked hoping she got the name right.

"Yes and the pleasures all mine." He smiled, brazil lost her breath for a second, she smiled back.

"Well now that you two have finally met, let's get started." Shane announced. "Now Brazil, Deep South and Ohio Valley Wrestling are full with women already and we're trying to find an available space for you, but it's gonna take awhile-."

"I'll help her train." The Game stated, the two McMahon's turned to him.

"Really?" They said in unison, hunter nodded.

"I'm gonna be spending all of my time with her, this way we can get to know each other better."

"It would be good if she could learn from an active veteran, dad." Shane added.

"Alright, then it's settled. Brazil Triple H will train you so you can get better, do you have a specific time when you want to make your debut on Raw?"

Brazil was taken aback that she actually got the job, she quickly got back into focus. "Um, I think about 2 weeks will do."

Vince nodded, "Alright, that's fine for me." He gave a form to shane who handed it to brazil. "Just fill that out, you don't have to do it right now. Attached to that is what you'll be doing on your debut. You'll be going back home so you can pack fully, Triple H will be calling you later on in the week to give you a heads up about what's going to happen and that's it."

"Okay." Everyone rose. Vince walked over to Brazil and shook her hand firmly.

"It was very nice to meet you Ms. Miller."

"Nice meeting you too." she said. Shane shook her hand and then it was Hunter's turn.

He gently shook her hand, "Can't wait to see you again Ms. Miller, I have a feeling I'm gonna like working with you." Brazil felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Same here." She said softly. "Oh Mr. McMahon."

Vince was discussing a few things with Shane when he looked up at brazil. "Yes."

Brazil pulled out a notebook and a pen from her purse and handed it to him, "My friend wanted your autograph."

**Thank u very much 4 the reviews I appreaciate it. My apologies 4 the late update. Also try checking out my other new story Lasting Effects, I'm sure you'll like it.**


	5. Training

**Just Playin a Game**

**Summary: **Vince thinks Triple H should up his sex appeal by getting a female valet.

_**A week later outside the Connecticut Airport**_

Brazil was nervously standing outside the airport with her luggage in tow. Triple H had called after the plane landed and said he would be picking her up to take her to his place. Brazil was still in shock that she actually got the job, she would never in a million years think she would ever be a star and now it was happening right before her eyes, for the past few days she kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Unexpectedly a red Hummer pulled up in front of her, she was floored by how big it was.

"Wow." Was her response, the car was shut off and Triple H stepped out from the driver's side. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a white wife beater.

"Hey Brazil." He greeted upon walking up to her.

"Hi Triple H." She greeted back, he laughed.

"You can just call me Hunter if you want." He said.

"Oh, alright." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Let me get your bags." Hunter gathered up the five suitcases and took them to the trunk, afterwards they both hopped into his car and were off.

"I can't believe you have a hummer." She said making him laugh once again.

"Is this your first time being in one?" He asked.

"This is my first time seeing one. My friend told me about these kinds of cars, but I've never actually got to see them."

"Well get used to it because you'll be in this car a lot." He said. "So anyway, here's what's going down. I'm taking you back to my house so you can unpack, you'll be staying with me."

"What about Stephanie?"

"She's in another state with the Smackdown! brand. She's staying at our other house."

Brazil's jaw opened slightly. _He has more than one house._ "Oh, okay then."

"Once you're done we have to head down to the arena so we can go over what you'll be doing, have you memorized your stuff?"

"Yeah, it's all clear in my head."

"Good, that means it'll go by faster. After that, if you want I can introduce you to some of the wrestlers, or you can go back home to get some rest, I know it was a long flight."

"I think I'll take the second option."

He smiled, "Alright."

_**Sometime later at the arena**_

"That's perfect." Hunter said with a smile. Brazil dropped the sledgehammer she was holding and bent down to catch her breath.

"Finally." She said. She rose back to her full height and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_Damn she has beautiful hair. _"Tired much?" He joked.

"Yeah, running through that crowd is gonna be a workout." She said as the two rolled out of the ring.

"Well we'll worry about that later. But you did good today, I think you're gonna be great on your debut."

"Really?"

"Really." He watched as she smiled big. _With that smile she could bring me to my knees in a second. _

"Thanks for helping me with this, Hunter."

"No prob."

"So what's on the schedule tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, we're going down to the gym. So we can get you in good shape." He turned to her and watched as her eyebrows rose. "Uh, I-I mean n-not that you don't look great already."

Brazil giggled. "I'm just messin with you hunter, relax." She said before walking ahead of him to the auditorium.

The Game let out a sigh of relief.

_**The next day at the gym**_

Triple H watched from a distance as Brazil was bench pressing a surprising amount of weight for her size. He stared as her chest rose up and down slowly.

"_Those are at least 38 Double D's." _Hunter thought. After a good 5 minutes brazil set the weight down and sat up, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ruffled it a bit. _"I can watch her for hours."_

"How's your work-out goin?" Brazil asked as she walked up to him.

"Huh, oh, it's goin alright. I'm actually done for today, you wanna go?"

She glanced behind her for a second, "Could we please stay for 15 more minutes, I have to run on the treadmill."

"Uh, sure. Go head." He said. She smiled before jogging over to the tread, as she left John Cena walked up to him.

"How's it goin Hunter?" He said with a smile.

Triple H and John had never been what you would call "close friends". Other than times they would say "hey" when they saw each other or when they would have chats with other friends, they never really hung-out. But because they were technically feuding with each other, it brung them just a tiny bit closer to one another.

"Nothin much, how about you?"

"You know me, everyday I'm hustlin." John replied with a chuckle, the game couldn't help but to chuckle as well. "Yo, who's the hottie with the red hair?" He asked seeing Brazil running on the tread.

"Her name is Brazil Miller." Hunter answered somewhat jealous that john was scooping her out. _That's my job_.

"Brazil, exotic, I like it. And I _really _like her." The Champ said, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

"She's my new valet."

"That's the girl that's gonna be bashing my head in after next week?" John said shocked.

"Yup." Hunter replied. _Fortunately_

"Lucky bastard." John mumbled under his breath. The Game heard the comment and smiled. "She got a man?"

"Dude we're just starting to get to know each other. I'm not gonna ask her if she's taken." He said. _Though if she said no, that would make me ecstatic._

"Fine, I'll see you later." John waved good-bye and walked away. Just as he did, Brazil walked up to him.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." She said.

"But it's only been 6 minutes." He said looking down at his watch.

"I know, but I promised my friend Amber I would call her and my phone is at the house."

"Oh well ok, let's go." Triple H got up from his seat and the two headed towards the door, on the way out they ran into Cena.

"Hey." He greeted placing on his famous smile.

"Hi." Brazil greeted back showing of her beautiful smile.

"_What is this wigga up to?" _Triple H thought.

_Hmm, purple eyes. There's something you don't see everyday._ John thought. "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm John Cena." He extended his hand.

"Brazil Miller, pleasure to meet you." She said.

_Oh the pleasures all mine, baby. _He looked her up and down, nothing but a tight tank top and shorts covered her curvaceous figure. _All mine._

"Okay then." Hunter said breaking up the scene that was becoming way to comfortable. "Now that you two have met, brazil I'm sure your friend is waiting for your call."

"Oh you're right." She glanced at him then turned to John. "Nice meeting you." She quickly walked ahead of the two men.

The Game kept the smile on his face until she was out of ear-shot and sight. He then frowned and turned to john. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, I'd advise you rethink it."

"All is fair in love and war." John said. He walked past him and purposely bumped into his shoulder. Triple H took a deep breath trying to keep his cool. "See you around...Paul."

Hunter glared at the young superstar, Cena shrugged with a smile before heading back into the gym.


End file.
